eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 16 - Jon IV
Jon IV ist das sechzehnte Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee vereinbart Bedingungen mit Tormund Riesentod und erlaubt über 3000 Wildlingen, die Mauer zu passieren. Anschließend muss er diese Neuigkeit Königin Selyse Florent und dann seinen Kommandanten mitteilen. Synopsis Jon verhandelt mit Tormund Riesentod Jon Schnee beendet die Verhandlungen mit Tormund Riesentod in dessen Lager nördlich der Mauer. Der Wildling ist ein kleiner Mann, dafür allerdings unglaublich breit und sehr stimmgewaltig. Während der Verhandlung hat er viel geschrien und Jon beschimpft, und zweimal warf er sogar einen leeren Metbecher auf Jon, doch trotz alledem ist Jon hart geblieben in der Verhandlung. Am Ende des Nachmittags haben sie sich geeinigt und Tormund reicht Jon die Hand. Ihm geht trotzdem der Eid der Nachtwache durch den Kopf, und er fürchtet, gerade einen großen Fehler zu machen. Beide Verhandlungspartner sind nicht glücklich mit den Bedingungen, die sie ausgehandelt haben, aber beiden bleibt kaum eine andere Wahl: in drei Tagen soll Tormund als Erstes 100 Jungen im Alter von acht bis 16 Jahren, vorzugsweise Söhne der Häuptlinge, als Geiseln stellen. Die Jungen sollen dann als Pagen und Knappen eingesetzt und ausgebildet werden und den Männern der Schwarzen Festung zur Hand gehen. Dann soll den restlichen über 3000 Wildlingen, die Tormund folgen, der Durchgang unter der Mauer geöffnet werden. Die Speerfrauen sollen zu ihren Schwestern nach Langhügel gebracht werden, die wenigen wehrfähigen Männer in der Schwarzen Festung, in Ostwacht an der See oder im Schattenturm eingesetzt und die vielen alten Frauen und Waisenkinder sollen in die zehn noch unbesetzten Burgen an die Mauer gebracht werden.Die übrigen neun Burgen, die Jon also besetzen will, sind: Westwacht an der Brücke, Schildwacht, Steintor, Berg Raureif, Königintor, Waldwacht am Teich, Reiftor, Fackeln und Grünwacht. Als Gegenleistung müssen die Wildlinge all ihre Habseligkeiten bis auf ihre warme Kleidung abgeben, und von dem Erlös will Jon in den Freien Städten Lebensmittel kaufen, um alle Wildlinge zu ernähren. Außerdem sollen die wehrfähigen Wildlinge die Nachtwache bis zum Frühjahr unterstützen. Die ungefähr 80 Mammuts sollen die Mauer außen herum umgehen, und Jon soll dafür sorgen, dass sie in Ostwacht empfangen werden. Tormund soll dafür sorgen, dass es keine Kämpfe und kein Gedrängel gibt, wenn die Wildlinge in der Schwarzen Festung eintreffen. Allerdings werden auch sowohl Tormund als auch Jon Probleme haben, ihren Leuten diese Abmachung schmackhaft zu machen. Tormund zieht sich gleich zwei goldene Armreife von den Armen, erklärt, dass er sie von seinem Vater erhalten habe, der sie seinerseits von seinem Vater bekommen hat, und überreicht sie Jon als erste Abgabe. In den Armreifen sind alte Runen der Ersten Menschen eingraviert. Dann prahlt er damit, dass er um sein Gemächt einen noch viel größeren Ring trage, den er allerdings behalten wolle, was Jon zum Lachen bringt. Tormund erzählt voller Kummer von seinen Söhnen: Dormund ist in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung von Ser Richard Horpe erschlagen worden, und Torwyrd starb später an der Kälte. Besonders schlimm war dabei, dass sie dessen Tod zunächst nicht bemerkt hatten, bis er dann als Wiedergänger mit blauen Augen aufstand und Tormund selbst ihn töten musste. Jon spricht Tormund sein Beileid aus, aber Tormund legt keinen Wert darauf, da Jon keine Schuld träfe. Als Jon ihn daran erinnert, dass er noch zwei Söhne und auch noch Munda habe, kann Tormund wieder lachen. Er erzählt, dass Munda tatsächlich Ryk zum Mann genommen habe, der zwar nicht der schlauste sei, dafür aber gut zu Munda ist. Am Ende ihrer Unterredung verspricht Tormund noch einmal, dass die Wildlinge geordnet an der Schwarzen Festung erscheinen werden und dass es keine Kämpfe geben wird. Jon unterhält sich mit Val Draußen vor Tormunds Zelt schaut Jon auf die Mauer, die in der Sonne glitzert, denn zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen gibt es einen sonnigen Tag. Je nach Wetterlage und Tageszeit hat die Mauer die Farbe von Fels, Schnee oder Kohle, aber an sonnigen Tagen wie diesem glänzt sie wie ein Kristall, und man kann jede Kerbe und jeden Riss darin wegen der Schatten erkennen. Toregg der Große, Tormunds ältester Sohn, steht bei den Pferden und unterhält sich mit Leder. Hareth, der Jon ebenfalls begleitet hat, sitzt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Feuer. Jon hatte nur die beiden Männer und Geist mitgenommen, denn mehr Männer hätten auf die Wildlinge gewirkt, als hätte Jon Angst, und im Notfall hätten auch sie nichts ausrichten können. Nun ist Geist allerdings nicht zu sehen, und als Jon nach ihm ruft, erscheint lediglich Mormonts Rabe, der sich auf Jons Sattel absetzt und das Wort "Schnee" murmelt. Geist kommt aber wenig später mit Val aus dem Wald getrottet, und der Schattenwolf scheint Val sehr zu mögen. Jon denkt bei ihrem Anblick, dass er lange keine so schöne Frau mehr gesehen habe, und er fragt scherzhaft, ob sie ihm seinen Schattenwolf stehlen wolle, woraufhin sie ebenfalls mit einem Scherz antwortet. Jon denkt über die dummen Worte Ser Axell Florents über Val nach und denkt, dass sie zwar keine Prinzessin ist, dafür aber durchaus eine würdige Gemahlin für einen Lord wäre. Tormund fordert Jon auf, sich Val zu nehmen, solange sein Sohn Toregg noch nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworden sei, woraufhin Jon ihn an sein Gelübde erinnert. Val indes lädt Jon ein, nachts in ihr Bett zu steigen, wenn er sich traue, dann würde sie ihn allerdings kastrieren. Toregg holt Vals kleines Pferd herbei, mit dem sie auch von der Mauer losgeritten war, um Tormund zu suchen, und das sie immer noch reitet. Val erkundigt sich nach Dallas Baby, das sie Ungeheuer getauft hat, und Jon erzählt, dass der Kleine sehr groß geworden sei in den letzten Wochen. Als sie sich auf den Rückweg machen, fragt Val, wie es jetzt mit ihr weitergehen werde und ob sie wieder in ihre Zelle im Königsturm eingesperrt werde, aber Jon erklärt ihr, dass dort nun Königin Selyse Florent wohne und sie ab nun in Hardins Turm leben könne, dort habe er die oberste Etage für sie einrichten lassen. Innerhalb der Festung könne sie sich frei bewegen, aber ansonsten bleibe sie vorerst eine Gefangene, wofür Jon sich zugleich entschuldigt. Seine eigenen Männer bewachen den Turm, und in der Eingangshalle lebt Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, was Val amüsant findet, denn nicht einmal Dalla sei von einem Riesen beschützt worden. Als sie dann durch Tormunds Lager reiten, sehen sie viele Frauen und hagere Kinder, die sie anstarren. Tiere gibt es keine mehr, nur noch Mammuts. Jon beunruhigt, dass viele Wildlinge krank geworden sind. Wenn es Tormunds Wildlingen schon so schlecht geht, werden die Wildlinge, die Mutter Maulwurf nach Hartheim geführt hat, noch schlechter aussehen. Er hofft, dass Cotter Peik mittlerweile bereits auf dem Rückweg von Hartheim nach Ostwacht ist. Val erkundigt sich nach dem Ergebnis der Verhandlung mit Tormund, aber Jon sagt, sie solle ihn in einem Jahr noch einmal fragen. Der schwierigste Teil steht ihm noch bevor: den Brüdern der Nachtwache erklären, dass sie noch mehr Wildlinge akzeptieren müssen. Val bietet ihm ihre Hilfe an, und Jon denkt kurz darüber nach und willigt dann ein, sie zunächst Königin Selyse vorzustellen. Er warnt sie allerdings und sagt, dass sie das Knie vor der Königin beugen müsse und dabei keine Scherze treiben darf, denn das würde die Königin als schwere Beleidigung auffassen. Val verspricht ihm, ernst zu bleiben, und den Rest des Weges reiten sie schweigend. Eine Gruppe Schwarzer Brüder erwartet sie auf der südlichen Seite des Tunnels, angeführt von Ulmer, der Jon im Namen der Männer fragt, ob es Krieg mit den Wildlingen geben wird. Jon antwortet, dass es Frieden gebe und dass Tormund Riesentod in drei Tagen seine Männer friedlich durch das Tor der Schwarzen Festung führen wird. Er wünscht, dass sie Willkommen geheißen werden, nun aber schickt er die Männer wieder an ihre Arbeit. Er reicht Satin die Zügel seines Pferdes. Jon will zunächst Königin Selyse Bericht erstatten und danach Briefe schreiben wozu ihm Satin seine Schreibutensilien bringen soll, danach soll er Bowen Marsch, Othell Yarwyck, Septon Celladar und Klydas anweisen, Jon auf der Mauer zu treffen. Auch Brandon Norrey, Torghen Flint und Leder sollen an der Besprechung teilnehmen. Jon und Val berichten Königin Selyse Im Anschluss fordert er Val auf, ihn zu Königin Selyse zu begleiten, woraufhin sie neckisch antwortet. Auch auf dem Weg zum Königsturm macht Val kleine Scherze über die Königin, und Jon geht darauf ein, obwohl er weiß, dass er das nicht sollte. Königin Selyse hat insgesamt acht Wachen am Königsturm aufgestellt und sich auch sonst eingerichtet, als würde sie länger bleiben, obwohl sie ständig davon redet, bald schon ihren neuen Sitz, die Nachtfeste, einzunehmen. Das Kommando über die Wachen hat Ser Patrek vom Königsberg, der, als er Val vorgestellt wird, vor ihr auf ein Knie geht und ihren Handschuh küsst. Val tätschelt ihm aber lediglich den Kopf, nennt ihn "Ser Kniender" und sagt ihm, er solle wieder aufstehen. Sie spricht mit ihm wie mit einem Hund, und Jon muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Ser Patrek erklärt ihm, Geist müsse draußen bleiben, dann werden sie hereingebeten. Die Königin sitzt nähend am Feuer, während Flickenfratz neben ihr zu einer Musik tanzt, die nur er selbst hören kann. Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon sitzt am Fenster. Melisandre ist nicht anwesend, worüber Jon zunächst einmal froh ist. Die beiden gehen vor der Königin auf ein Knie und diese erlaubt ihnen, sich zu erheben. Als Jon Val vorstellen will, unterbricht sie Jon. Dann erklärt sie Jon, dass er froh darüber sein sollte, dass Val vor König Stannis in die Schwarze Festung zurückgekehrt sei. Sharin erkundigt sich bei Val, ob sie die Wildlingsprinzessin sei, und dann erklärt sie freudig, dass auch sie eine Prinzessin sei. Allerdings habe sie nie eine Schwester gehabt, sondern lediglich einen Bastard-Vetter, der allerdings fortgesegelt sei. Königin Selyse ermahnt ihre Tochter, dass sie Jon mit ihren Geschichten über Robert Baratheons unehelichen Kinder nicht langweilen soll, dann bittet sie Flickenfratz, die Prinzessin in ihre Gemächer zu bringen. Jon erklärt der Königin, dass Tormund Riesentod seine Bedingungen akzeptiert habe. Die Königin erwidert hochmütig, dass Stannis den Wildlingen immer schon Zuflucht gewähren wollte, und dass sie im Reich Willkommen seien, solange sie sich dem Königsfrieden unterstellen. Dann spricht sie das Gerücht an, dass bei den Wildlingen weitere Riesen seinen, und Val erklärt, dass es ungefähr 200 Riesen sind, dazu kommen noch 80 Mammuts. Die Königin erschauert, erklärt aber, dass diese "entsetzlichen Geschöpfe" in einer Schlacht durchaus nützlich sein könnten, wobei Jon unklar ist, ob sie nun die Riesen oder die Mammuts meint. Als er erzählt, dass die Mammuts nicht durch das Tor passen würden, schlägt die Königin naiverweise vor, das Tor zu vergrößern, was Jon einigermaßen irritiert. Er erklärt, dass Tormund über 3000 Wildlinge mitbringe, die Jon in den Burgen der Mauer ansiedeln will. Die Königin lobt Jon, da er offenbar gut vorbereitet ist, dann aber macht sie klar, dass sie erwartet, dass die Wildlinge Stannis als König anerkennen und R'hllor als ihren Gott akzeptieren. Jon erwidert, dass das nicht zu den Vereinbarungen gehöre, die er mit Tormund getroffen habe, was die Königin erbost. Als Val erklärt, dass das Freie Volk nicht das Knie beuge, meint die Königin, dass man es dann zwingen müsse, aber Val erklärt, dass in diesem Fall eine Rebellion nur eine Frage der Zeit sei. Selyse nennt Val unverschämt und empfiehlt, schnellstmöglich einen Gemahl für sie zu finden, der ihr etwas Höflichkeit beibringen soll, dann wendet sie sich an Jon und erklärt, dass es inakzeptabel sei und er sich deswegen noch vor Stannis zu verantworten habe. Jon entschuldigt sich und kniet erneut, diesmal tut es ihm Val nicht gleich, dann entlässt Selyse die beiden. Als Jon und Val draußen außer Hörweite der Männer der Königin sind, beschwert sich Val über Selyses Boshaftigkeit. Dann spricht sie Sharins Krankheit an und erklärt Jon, dass die Grauschuppen nördlich der Mauer "Grauer Tod" genannt werden und auch bei Kindern tödlich verlaufe, weshalb sie die Kinder lieber gleich töten. Sie sagt, auch Sharin sollte längst tot sein. Jon ist erschrocken über Vals Rigorosität und erklärt, dass Sharin die Erbin des Eisernen Throns sein wird, sollte Stannis den Krieg gewinnen. Val indes bleibt bei ihrer Meinung und verlangt sogar, dass Dallas Kind von Sharin fortgeschafft werden müsse, ansonsten werde es sich anstecken, denn die Meinung der Wildlinge ist, dass die Krankheit nicht aufgehalten werden kann, sondern irgendwann immer wieder erneut ausbrechen wird. Sie sagt Jon, dass er ihr wegen Tormund etwas schulde und verlangt, dass er ihr das Ungeheuer überlasse. Jon sagt, er werde schauen, was er tun könne, dann geht sie fort. Jon erklärt sich vor seinen Hauptmännern Der Tag neigt sich langsam dem Ende. Geist ist wieder auf die Jagd gegangen, und Jon macht sich auf den Weg, sich mit seinen Kommandanten zu treffen. Leder wartet am Windenkäfig auf ihn, und gemeinsam fahren sie hinauf, wobei der eisige Wind mit der Höhe auch immer schärfer wird und sogar durch die Kleidung hindurch zu schneiden scheint. Oben helfen Windenmänner ihnen aus dem Käfig. Ty und Owen halten mit ihren Speeren Wache. Jon schaut von der Mauer hinab auf das Schlachtfeld, wo Manke Rayders Armee gescheitert war, und er fragt sich, ob Manke Arya Stark schon retten konnte oder ob der Auftrag nur eine List war, um ihn laufen zu lassen. Er fragt sich, wie Arya mittlerweile wohl aussieht und ob sie noch das Schwert Nadel hat, das Mikken für sie geschmiedet hatte. Jon blickt zum Verfluchten Wald hinüber, als der Windenkäfig erneut oben eintrifft. Flint und Norrey erscheinen mit der ersten Fuhre, dann Bowen Marsch und Othell Yarwyck und als letzte der betrunkene Septon Cellador sowie Klydas. Jon geht mit den Männern 50 Meter nach Westen dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen, dann erklärt er ihnen, dass in drei Tagen die Tore für Tormund Riesentod und über 3000 Wildlinge geöffnet werden würden, und bis dahin sei noch eine Menge vorzubereiten. Bowen Marsch erwähnt, dass in Hartheim mehr als 6000 weitere Wildlinge seien und dass Ser Denys Mallister vom Schattenturm berichtet, dass sich nördlich der Mauer weitere große Lager des Freien Volks befänden. Letzteres bestätigt Jon, der von Tormund erfahren hat, dass der Weiner sich vermutlich darauf vorbereite, die Schädelbrücke erneut anzugreifen. Bowen Marsch berührt die Narbe an seinem Kopf, die er bei der Schlacht an der Schädelbrücke erlitten hat und fragt Jon, ob er vorhabe, auch den Weiner die Mauer passieren zu lassen. Auch Jon hat das grausame Vorgehen des Weiners nicht vergessen, als dieser die Köpfe von Hans Bulwer, dem Haarigen Hal und Garth Graufeder vor der Schwarzen Festung auf Spießen aufgestellt hatte. Trotzdem will er keine Ausnahmen machen, was den Frieden mit den Wildlingen angeht. Der Norrey spuckt aus und beschwert sich, ebenso wie der Alte Flint, der erzählt, dass der Weiner allein in seinem Stamm bereits drei Frauen entführt und weitere Mädchen geblendet habe. Jon erinnert sie an die Tradition der Nachtwache, dass einem Mann all seine Verbrechen erlassen werden, wenn er das Schwarz anlegt, und dieses Recht müsse auch für die Wildlinge gelten, wenn sie an ihrer Seite kämpfen sollen. Jon vertraut dem Weiner auch nicht, aber er will ihn dennoch benutzen, gegen den wahren Feind zu kämpfen, schließlich wisse der Weiner eine Menge über die Wildnis nördlich der Mauer und auch über die Anderen. Bowen Marsch gibt zu Bedenken, dass all die Tausenden Wildlinge, die Jon in den Süden bringen will, die Nachtwache in einer einzigen blutigen Nacht auslöschen können. Er würde die Wildlinge lieber alle tot sehen, woraufhin Jon kühl erwidert, dass dort draußen vor allem viele ausgehungerte Kinder und Frauen seien. Der Norrey und der Alte Flint fragen Jon, wo dieser die Wildlinge eigentlich alle unterbringen wolle, da sie fürchten, dass sie in ihr Land kommen. Jon will, dass sie alle an der Mauer bleiben sollen und in den verlassenen Burgen leben werden. Eismark, Langhügel, Zobelhall, Grauwacht und Grundsee sind inzwischen wieder besetzt worden, wenn auch nur mit schwachen Garnisonen, aber zehn weitere Burgen stehen immer noch leer. Jon will die Waisenkinder, die alten Frauen und die Versehrten in die Burgen schicken, die Speerfrauen sollen hingegen zu ihren Schwestern nach Langhügel gehen, und die Männer, die das Schwarz anlegen, sollen in der Schwarzen Festung bleiben, nach Ostwacht oder auch in den Schattenturm geschickt werden. Tormund Riesentod soll Eichenschild als Sitz erhalten, wo Jon ihn im Auge behalten kann. Bowen Marsch spricht das Ernährungsproblem an, aber auf diese Frage ist Jon vorbereitet: er will Lebensmittel über Ostwacht per Schiff aus den Flusslanden, den Sturmlanden, dem Grünen Tal, Dorne, der Weite und aus den Freien Städten jenseits der Meerenge besorgen, und bezahlt werden soll das Alles mit dem Erlös aus den Habseligkeiten und Reichtümern, die die Wildlinge alle abgeben sollen. Nur ihre warme Kleidung sollen sie behalten dürfen. Was Jon den Männern nicht erzählt, ist, dass er auch einen Kredit bei der Eisernen Bank von Braavos aufgenommen hat. Der Norrey ist allerdings der Meinung, mit diesen "Reichtümern" könne Jon höchstens zwei Scheffel Gerste kaufen. Als Klydas fragt, warum die Wildlinge nicht auch ihre Waffen abgeben müssen, lacht Leder ihn aus und fragt, wie sie dann gegen die Wiedergänger kämpfen sollen. Jon indes weiß, dass die Wildlinge überhaupt keine richtigen Waffen besitzen, sondern mit Holzkeulen, Steinäxten, Hämmern, Messern aus Knochen und Drachenglas und als Rüstung höchstes mit gehärtetem Leder und geflochtenen Schilden kämpfen. Allein die Thenns stellen Waffen aus Bronze her, und Räuber wie der Weiner kämpfen mit gestohlenen, aber meist schartigen Waffen. Jon erklärt den Männern, dass es unmöglich sei, Tormund zu bitten, die Wildlinge zu entwaffnen. Als nächstes fragt der Norrey, wie Jon es anstellen wolle, dass die Wildlinge auch tatsächlich in den Burgen an der Mauer bleiben werden und nicht weiter in den Süden ziehen, zum Beispiel auf sein Land. Jon erwidert, dass Tormund ihm geschworen habe, bis zum Frühjahr in Diensten der Nachtwache zu bleiben, und dass auch der Weiner und die anderen solch einen Schwur leisten müssen, wenn sie hereingelassen werden wollen. Der Alte Flint und Othell Yarwyck erklären, dass der Weiner sie verraten wird, und auch Septon Cellador erklärt, dass im gesamten Reich bekannt sei, dass Wildlinge treulos sind. Daraufhin meldet sich Leder zu Wort und erklärt, dass auch er in der Schlacht auf der anderen Seite gestanden habe und nun die Rekruten der Schwarzen Festung ausbilde, also die Seiten gewechselt und den Eid eingehalten habe. Er erinnert auch daran, dass sie dieselben Alten Götter verehren wie die Menschen in Winterfell und im Norden. Jon vertraut Tormund, aber Bowen Marsch erinnert an Manke Rayder, der sogar einmal der Nachtwache angehört habe und sich dann trotzdem zum König erhoben, ein Weib genommen, ein Kind gezeugt und ein Heer gegen die Mauer angeführt habe. Nachdem Jon nun erklärt, dass auch die Wildlinge ihre Kinder über alles lieben, führt er aus, dass Tormund ihm 100 Jungen im Alter von acht bis sechzehn Jahren, vorzugsweise Kinder der Häuptlinge, als Geiseln stellen müsse, und diese sollen den Männern in der Schwarzen Festung als Pagen und Knappen dienen. Jon hofft, dass viele von ihnen eines Tages selbst das Schwarz anlegen werden. Die Hauptmänner schauen sich ungläubig an, als Jon erzählt, dass Tormund diesem Blutpreis widerwillig zugestimmt habe. Der Alte Flint erzählt, dass sein Haus den Starks schon seit jeher Geiseln stelle, die dann höflicherweise "Mündel" genannt würden, und dass er diese Lösung gut findet. Der Norrey scheint hingegen nicht ganz so überzeugt zu sein, denn er fragt Jon offen heraus, ob er auch den Schneid habe, die Jungen hinzurichten, wenn die Väter sich nicht an ihr Wort halten. Jon muss an Lord Janos Slynt denken, dann erinnert er sie daran, dass er immer noch der Sohn von Eddard Stark sei. Bowen Marsch allerdings scheint nicht zufrieden zu sein. Als er fragt, ob Jon beabsichtige, die Jungen tatsächlich mit Waffen auszubilden, platzt Jon endgültig der Kragen, und er erklärt, dass sie eine Ausbildung wie jeder andere Knappe genießen sollen, also neben Botengängen, Feuermachen, Butterstampfen, Ställen Ausmisten eben auch der Umgang mit Speer, Schwert und Langbogen. Bowen Marsch entschuldigt sich für die Worte, die er nun wählt, dann aber nennt er Jons Pläne Hochverrat, denn seit 8000 Jahren würden die Männern der Nachtwache nun gegen die Wildlinge kämpfen, und Jon plane nun, sie hereinzulassen, ihnen Schutz, Kleidung und Essen zu geben und sie sogar im Kampf auszubilden. Jon kontert, indem er den Eid der Nachtwache aufsagt und Bowen Marsch damit erklärt, dass ihre Aufgabe sei, die Reiche der Menschen zu schützen, und dazu gehören auch die Wildlinge, denn auch sie seien Menschen. Bowen Marsch erstummt daraufhin. Jon sagt, dass der Winter nahe und dass mit dem Winter die Weißen Wanderer kämen. Er erklärt, dass die Mauer erbaut wurde, um sie aufzuhalten, doch ginge das nicht, wenn sie nicht bemannt sei. Dann erklärt er das Gespräch für beendet und weist Klydas an, so viele kranke Wildlinge wie möglich zu retten, Othell Yarwyck, dass er alle verfügbaren Karren und Wagen bereit stellen soll, um das Freie Volk in ihre neue Heimat zu bringen und Bowen Marsch, die Habseligkeiten der Wildlinge einzusammeln, zu zählen und sicher nach Ostwacht zu bringen. Alle drei erklären, dass sie ihre Aufgaben erledigen werden, aber Jon muss an die Dolche im Dunkeln denken, die Melisandre ihm prophezeit hat. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 16